


War of Hearts

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Galra attack, Langst, M/M, WARNING homophopia, broganes, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: I can’t help but be wrong in the darkCause I’m overcome in this war of hearts





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Homophobia: slurs, unnacceptance, etc...

“Don’t worry, Keith. They won’t be upset.” Lance said squeezing Keith’s hands comfortingly.  
“But what if-“  
“They’ll accept us.” Keith took a deep breath.  
“Are you sure?” Keith said. In this exact moment, Lance truly noticed how nervous Keith was. He saw it in his eyes. He kissed Keith’s forehead in attempt to calm him. But he didn’t respond… They entered the dining room and started to wait for the team to file in.  
Keith and Lance have been together for about three months secretly. They were doing a very good job at hiding it too. But Lance wanted to tell the team. He wanted them to know about their relationship. Lance wanted the whole universe to know that he was dating Keith Kogane! He wanted everyone to know that this cutie was his boyfriend! He was absolutely in love with Keith. And thought Keith wasn’t ready to admit it he too was very in love with Lance.  
They decided to tell the team after Lance prominently insisting about it all of this last month. Keith knew that Lance didn’t want to keep hiding and pretending they hated each other. It was getting harder and harder every day to hide the fact that they didn’t hate each other in the slightest.  
In fact, they never had. Their whole rivalry was a string of sexual and emotional tension that neither of them knew how to deal with. It all started when one day, they were fighting; for reasons completely forgotten. The fight got so heated that they both ended up crying. So, they both said sorry and comforted each other, by the end of the night they had both confessed.  
The team started coming in. The first of all of them was Coran, he sat directly in front of Lance and smiled at him since he seemed a bit on edge. He was very much on edge. Then it was Pidge, she came in with her computer and looked around quickly, presumably to see if the rest of the team was there, when she noticed no one was there she sat down in the first chair she found and continued typing. Next was Hunk, he came in through the kitchen and happily sat down next to Pidge to try and help her. Next, Allura and Shiro came in, still in the middle of discussing an issue about Voltron. After they were all seated, things quieted down. Finally, everyone was quiet. Allura cleared her throat.  
“So, Lance, I hope you didn’t call this meeting for something stupid. This is precious time so, tell us what has to be said.” At this point Keith’s nerves had doubled and Lance was about as nervous as Keith was before. Lance awkwardly cleared his throat.  
“Umm… I wanted to make an announcement. It is a matter that holds great value to me,” Lance quickly glanced at Keith, “and I wish for you all to know.”  
“Why are you talking like that dude?” said Pidge.  
“What?”  
“All proper. You sound like Allura.”  
“Pidge.” Allura warned. “Let lance continue. We all have our own business to attend to.” Lance cleared his throat again and swallowed.  
“Me and Keith are…” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “in a relationship.” Keith got up from his chair as Lance said so. Everything was quiet for a moment. Then Shiro started laughing.  
“Good-” Shiro struggled for air, as the rest of the team joined in on his laughing, “Good one—Lance! I almost believed you for a second!”  
“Me too!” said Pidge.  
“What? We—we aren’t joking around! Me and Keith are together! We’re in a relationship and we have been for almost four months!” The team just kept laughing.  
“I know you always try to lighten things up Lance but please, I can’t breathe!” Allura said in between laughs.  
“We are dating!” fumed Keith “Why do you guys think we’re lying?! Why do you never take him seriously?!” The team’s laughter started dying off.  
“What?” Allura said, laughter in her voice gone.  
“We’re together! In a relationship! I am his boyfriend and he is mine! How much more do I need to elaborate!” Keith enraged.  
“No.” said Allura.  
“What do you mean no?” said Lance.  
“No. I don’t believe you.” Allura stood up. “You guys would never. Besides if this wasn’t a bad joke you would’ve done something to prove yourselves-“ Keith pulled Lance from his collar and gave him a sweet and short kiss. Allura’s breath caught in her throat and everyone gasped. They pulled away and the whole team was standing. There was a moment of silence…then all hell broke loose.  
“No! Paladin’s are forbid to date!”  
“It is the ancient code! The paladin code! How dare you!”  
“What the fuck?! What is wrong with you two!”  
“I knew we should’ve put you in bible camp! I knew there was something weird about you but mom and dad didn’t believe me! They’d be disgusted!”  
“Your mother would be so distraught! Imagine the look on her face if she’d found out you were gay!”  
Things such as those were spat in their direction. Taunts and slurs were thrown at them for what felt like forever. Keith and Lance held on to each other like the other could be taken away any second. They weren’t wrong.  
“How dare you?! Get of my little brother, you prick!” Shiro shoved Lance off Keith and grabbed Keith’s arm.  
“I can’t believe you two!” Allura said grabbing Lance.  
They both tried to shake off the tight grips of their leaders but they couldn’t. Shiro had Keith by his bionic arm, it was futile to even try. Allura was so enraged that her already extreme strength had practically doubled. Shiro pushed Keith in to the chair in one side on the table and Allura forced Lance into the other.  
“I forbid you two from seeing each other!” Allura said.  
“You have no right to interact unless it is for the means of training or Voltron!” Shiro added.  
“But-” Keith tried to argue but was shut up.  
“Shut up, f***t!” ((I couldn’t do it sorry.)) exclaimed Shiro, in such a cold way that it brought Keith to tears and broke Lances heart.  
“Your rooms will be separated to different sides of the castle.” Coran added.  
“You will be supervised at all times.” Allura said, grabbing Lance once again. “Coran take Keith to his new room in the left side of the castle. I’ll take care of Lance. Hunk, Pidge, finish whatever you were doing.”  
And so, they were separated. Keith was put on the left side of the castle along with Allura and Coran and Lance was take to the right side with Hunk Pidge and Shiro.

 

Come to me  
In the night hours  
I will wait for you

Keith wandered to the control room in the middle of the night. He brought his blanket quietly and looked at the stars in peace. He had never cried so much in his life as he had that day. He’d never loved someone the way he loved Lance. Not Shiro, not his parents—biological or adoptive—not even himself. And as stupid as it sounded he missed him. In times like this, he had gotten used to going next door to Lances and cuddling but now, he couldn’t. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the doors opening and closing and someone walking up and sitting next to him.  
“Hey.” Lance said brokenly. Keith was startled and jumped a bit. When he noticed it was Lance he calmed down. But it was short live because just as that happened his heart broke even more at seeing Lance’s tear stained face. Though he was sure he looked worse.  
“So why are you here?” asked Lance even though they both knew the answer.

And I can’t sleep  
Cause thoughts devour  
Thoughts of you consume

“Can’t sleep.” Keith sighed, “You?”  
“Same.” There was a small silence. “I’m so sorry.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I made you agree to coming out to all of them about us and if I hadn’t we wouldn’t be in this whole mess.”  
“No, no, don’t say that. It was for the best. Now, we know what they’re all really like. It was eye-opening. Not everyone is as nice as they seem.”  
“I guess… but still-”  
“No, Lance. Don’t be sorry. So we’ll lose some sleep. So we’ll have to sneak around even more. It’s like… Romeo and Juliet.”  
“You know, they both die in the end, right?”  
“We all die in the end, don’t we?”  
“I…guess you’re right.” Lance laughed a bit. “You’re so emo.”  
“And yet here you are, with the emo; your boyfriend.” Keith laughed a bit too.

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to

“I want you to know that, no matter what; I still love you, okay?” Lance said looking away from Keith, trying to hide a blush. Keith was shocked for a second. Keith got closer to Lance and wrapped his blanket around him.  
“I love you too.” Lance looked shocked as well but then he smiled.

I can't help but want you

Then they kissed. It was short but sweet and filled with emotion.

I know that I'd die without you

Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other for a few seconds.  
“I-I should probably get going. We need some sleep after all. You go to sleep too, okay?” Lance got up and started to leave but Keith grabbed his hand.  
“Don’t go…”

Stay with me a little longer

“Please.” Keith said with pleading eyes. Lance hesitated.

I will wait for you

Lance obliged. He sat down next to Keith and Keith snuggled up to him. They stared at the stars for a while. Keith’s eyes wandered over to Lance. He admired his features for a while until he got caught. Keith blushed and looked away.  
“Were you staring at me?”  
“What?” Keith said in a high pitched tone.  
“You were! You’re so cute… I wish things would be different. I wish we could do this during the day without fear.”  
“Maybe we can.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean… Ignore what I said.”  
“What? No. What do you mean?”  
“I…what if we…go.”  
“Go?”  
“Go away. Not forever just for a while. Take some time to heal. Run away and show them that they either have to accept us or there’s no Voltron.” Lance was quiet for a second, thinking about it. “Nevermi-”  
“No, it’s a good idea. But, we never know how they’ll react. Maybe, they’ll look for other paladins or-“  
“We’ll take red.”  
“What?”  
“We’ll leave in red. They can’t form Voltron and they can’t replace the red paladin without a red lion.” Lance considered it again.  
“When?”  
“What?”  
“When will we go? Tonight? Tomorrow?” Keith and Lance thought.  
“Tonight.” Said Keith. “I don’t wanna be here any longer as long as they feel that way about us. You make me happy Lance. And, sure Voltron makes me happy too, but nowhere near as happy as you make me. We can go to an allied planet. We can live there for a while, until the team eventually comes looks for us.”  
“You make me happy too. Okay… what about the Olkarion?”  
“Yeah…yes. Let’s go. Now.”  
And so, Keith got up and took Lances hand and they headed to the red lion’s hangar.

Shadows creep

As they made their way to the hangar they were met with a few obstacles. They had to either go by the left side or the right side. In one hand they could go past only Allura and Coran but Coran slept very lightly. The risk of waking him up was big. Or they could go past Hunk, Pidge and Shiro but Pidge might not even be sleeping for all they now. They decided to just—run. They ran through the left side and thankfully from what they could tell Coran wasn’t awakened.  
They made it to Reds hangar and quickly got in. There was a moment of hesitation, in which they sat in Red thinking about what they were doing. Where they really going to run off, with a piece of Voltron—the only hope for many nations under Galra attack? They were both having second thoughts, that is until there was an alarm blaring through the speakers.  
“Keith, Lance get out of the Red Lion this instant! You are not allowed to use the lions when not in a battle or mission nor be together!” Allura screamed through the coms. They shared a look, a look that said it all.  
Keith grabbed Red’s controls and flew off just as Allura was closing off the doors. Keith set red on a course for Olkarion. She went on autopilot. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“That was close.” Said Lance.  
“But we did it. We got out. Looks like we woke up Allura.” Keith laughed. Lance laughed with him.

And want grows stronger

After their laughter died down they simply stared at each other… it was a comfortable silence. It was a moment. Then they got closer. And closer. And closer. Until they were kissing. It was innocent enough, then they pulled away. Then they leaned in for a second, more heated, kiss.

Deeper than the truth

It was needy and desperate. It felt almost rushed, even though they had nothing to rush about.

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to

The next thing they knew they were both shirtless. They were out of breath. They stared at each other in awe.  
“I just want you to know that I love you and you don’t need to do anything if this proceeds.” Said Lance. Keith pushed Lance down to the floor and got on top of him. Lances mind went completely blank.  
“I know.” Keith kissed him quickly, “I love you too.” Then they returned to kissing.

I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you

They made out for a while on the floor, until they ran out of breath and pulled away. Lance moved on to Keith’s neck, which he quickly found out was a sensitive spot. Keith let himself enjoy the attention his neck was getting. Once Lance decided he was pleased with his work he flipped their positions. Keith let out a small squeak.  
“Oh, sorry, I’m sorry are you okay?”  
“Yeah, you just caught me off guard.”  
There was a small awkward silence. Until Keith pulled Lance down for a kiss, then their previous activities continued. Lance peppered Keith with sweet kisses all over his face making Keith giggle and laugh. Then he continued on to Keith neck and collarbone. The laughs died down and were replaced by random chants of pleasure from Keith. A mix of staggered breathing and ‘Lance’.  
Keith made Lance kiss him again. Whilst Lance was distracted Keith flipped them over again. Lances breath hitched in his throat. Keith let out a small chuckle.  
“Caught off guard?” Keith smirked. Lances mind was very hazy and all he could think of was about Keith little chuckle, and his smirk and his disheveled hair so all he could do was a weak nod.  
Now, Keith decided to return the favor of smothering Lance with kisses, all over his neck and leaving behind a few hickeys in the process.

I can’t help but be wrong in the dark  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

Their small kisses weren’t enough. They wanted to get closer. They wanted to be as close as possible. Then as they were making out they made the mistake of starting to grind on each other. They both let out moans of pleasure and they both froze and blushed. There was a small silence.  
“A-are you sure about this?” asked Keith.  
“I… I am… if you are…”  
“I’m sure.” There was another small silence, thankfully not as awkward.  
“So… how exactly does this work?” said Lance in a small voice not looking at Keith in the eyes. Keith was shocked by the question. He though Lance would be the one with more experience…maybe he had experience with girls? Unless…  
“Umm…Lance…Are you a virgin?” Lance didn’t answer for a second. “Lance?”  
“Y-yeah…” Lance mumbled.  
Keith thought for a moment. Looked like he had the upper hand… but still, not really. He’d had sex only one other time in his life and it was a little while ago…to be specific about two years. His first time was with one of his best friends back in the Garrison. After that they stopped being friends sadly enough, but the guy was very nice and gentle with Keith. He wanted to give that to Lance. Minus the stopped being friends part obviously. Though there were a few obstacles. In the Garrison (for some odd reason) they had lube and condoms…this was space—in a robot lion; they certainly didn’t have that. But he would still try to make this as un painful as possible to Lance as he could.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

I can’t help but want oceans to part  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

Suddenly they hit some kind of turbulence. Keith tried to ignore it and keep kissing Lance but then they hit turbulence again. Keith begrudgingly got up with a scowl. He went up to his chair, at first he saw nothing and then a laser hit the lion.  
“Fuck!” Keith said as he sat down and took Red out of autopilot.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“We’re being attacked!”

I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to

The galra were attacking them. They must’ve thought the rest of the lions were close around because they kept sending in troops. Fleet after fleet kept attacking the Red Lion. They could only do so much. All they had was the Lion. The rest of the team probably wouldn’t start looking until tomorrow. The Red Lion didn’t have escape pods. The Red Lion was fast but not fast enough. Soon enough the Red Lion started to fail. In the end it crashed in a stranded planet where the Galra left them alone finally. Keith and Lance unconscious still holding on to each other. 

I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you

“That's weird.” Said Pidge.  
“What?” Allura inquired.  
“The data base said the Red Lion made a route to Olkarion but hasn’t made it. If they left when you said, they should’ve been there hours ago.”  
“Where was the last coordinate?”  
“Umm… that's even weirder… right there.”  
“What?”  
“You’re right there.”  
“But… this is a deserted planet. It’s not suitable for life.”  
“Then why would they be here? That makes no sense.”  
“The planet has an under developed atmosphere. The air is toxic to all life forms.” Then, suddenly it hit the whole team at once.  
“Allura! Get down there right now!”  
“They could be dying!”  
“Allura they need help!” Allura rushed down in a frantic search for the Red Lion as the rest of the team kept screaming. After a few minutes she started panicking. She called for backup. Shiro got on his lion and headed there without hesitation.  
That was his little brother and he could be dying or worse. He officially didn’t care if he was dating a guy or not: that was still his brother! After about half an hour more of searching Shiro found the Red Lion. He started screaming and the team assumed the worst. But thankfully, the Red Lion was simply a bit beat up. Allura came over and helped tow the lion to the castle-ship.  
When the Red Lion was opened, Hunk, Pidge and Coran ran over to the two boys aid. Hunk and Pidge quickly changed them into the cryo-suits and Coran started up the pods. In a matter of seconds, the whole team was in the infirmary. Shiro was crying, Hunk was a few more shallow breaths off of a panic attack, Pidge’s hair was sticking out in all directions from running her hands through her hair in a frantic walk, Allura’s fingers were raw from chewing on her nails and Coran was trying to calm everyone down whilst also trying to maintain cool for the princess and the paladins.  
“Paladins!” Coran exclaimed. The room went deafeningly silent. “We are all regretful of our recent actions. We’re all frantic about what our actions have caused. But, we must stay calm.” Coran took a deep breath. “Let’s all breathe for a moment.”  
“Coran is right. We must stay calm.” Allura said, but failed to show a calm demeanor like Coran as she continued to chew he pinky raw.  
“Pidge,” Pidge looked at Coran so fast she got a small head rush. “Help, Hunk calm down. Allura, stop chewing and help Shiro. I will try to make some modification to the cryo-pods to see if we can have them out and about faster. So we can apologize.” Everyone did as told.  
After everyone was much more calm now and they held a meeting. They talked about the situation at hand. Keith and Lance were obviously in love and they shouldn’t interfere. They talked about ways to see their relationship. Allura and Coran were the ones to talk most. They were not against same sex relationships; it was normal in Altea, but the paladin code, which they never actually told the team, said that paladins shouldn't date. They decided to review the paladin code and exclude that rule. They explained their mentality on the whole thing. Love is love and you shouldn't hate someone for that. If you have the right to love anyone you wanted, everyone else does too. After a lot of stories about Altea, the team were decided about what to do when Keith and Lance got out of the pods.

I can’t help but be wrong in the dark  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts  
I can’t help but want oceans to part  
Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

The team decided to accept them fully, and truthfully. The team decided to say they were sorry for being so unsupportive. They were ready to give Keith and Lance their own room, to give them their space and give them all that they could need.  
They waited patiently for the results of the cryo-pod of when they would come out. 

The day never came.

The Red Lion, in a frenzy to give Lance and Keith oxygen, let the air from the atmosphere inside and they had ingested so much of it that is was impossible to cure them. All hell broke loose without them…

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say Im sorry but I aint


End file.
